1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to barbeque grills, and more particularly, to barbeque grills having grill accessories such as, for example, an illuminating light, a rotisserie, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The concept of an electrically-powered barbeque-grill accessory such as a grill light or rotisserie is known. However, these accessories are powered by batteries, or by power cords connected to conventional 110-volt AC electrical outlets. While such batteries and power cords may be functional, they present several limitations and drawbacks to people who want to use such accessories. For example, if batteries are used, a person must either replace or recharge the batteries. Also, unless one has an inventory of fresh back-up batteries, it is quite possible that the batteries will run out of power when the barbeque grill and grill accessories are being used.
If, on the other hand, a power cord is used, the variety of locations in which the barbeque grill may be used is severely limited. In addition, such power cords can produce safety hazards due, for example, to individuals tripping over the power cords. Also, in some instances, the power cords may be unsightly.